1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a suspended ceiling system and, more particularly, a suspended ceiling system wherein a decorative element is provided on the grid structure to form a ceiling design in conjunction with the ceiling boards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,115,970 broadly suggests the use of decorative elements fastened to runner intersections at the corners of ceiling boards.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,888 suggests the use of recessed corner areas in ceilings.
The prior art fails to teach the use of tegular ceiling boards with certain of the ceiling boards having their corners cut away and a deocrative element inserted in the cutaway areas and fastened to the intersection of the runners to form a unique ceiling design composed of ceiling boards and accent elements.